tales_of_link_japanfandomcom-20200215-history
Liafyse Duel Fes/30 December 2017
=Introduction= Liafyse Duel Fes, previously known as Damage Ranking Event, is a competitive ranking event that based on players' own team's largest damage output and is held at least once a month. Players can receive rewards based on their final ranking and accumulated points. There are no EXP / Galds / LP for damage rank quests. Important: Using transfer code for multiple times, or change on play data might be considered as cheating. =How to Play= Notes Before Joining Unlike previous Damage Ranking Event, players are required to adjust their team based on different categories and this time is series restricted. This time, only leader and sub-leaders are tightly series-restricted. However, if you place unrelated members in team, their status (HP / ATK / RCV) will reduced to 50% of their original status. Ranking boards are separated for each of the available categories. Players can select one of the available categories to join. Same as previous events, there are four separated quests based on tiles, and players can decide which quest to do freely. Also both Challenge Quest's Bash and Thrust Weapon's passives will not work. Available Categories Please use in-game party filter (TOP, TOD, TOA, TOV, and TOLink) to figure out what eligible characters you have. Rewards Ranking rewards and point rewards are separated. Rewards includes 5-Star Tickets and Duel Fes Badges that can exchange for items such as 6-Star Characters, UR++ Weapon, Special Tickets and 5-Star Force and Rainbow Hawks. Duel Fes Badges will not be eliminated and can be carried forward. Rank and Point Calculation Ranking Count - Only based on largest damage output of all attempts. Point Rewards - Accumulated per attempt, based on 1/10000 of damage caused (standard rounding.) List of Rewards Point Rewards * Those marked with brackets are points required for unrestricted category, those without brackets are points required for series-restricted category. Note: CQ Whistle is 260,000 pt reward for restricted category, while 5-Star Force Hawk is 340,000 pt reward for unrestricted category. Ranking Rewards All of the verified participants will get 5-Star Ticket x1, with below additional rewards: * Those marked with brackets are rewards for unrestricted category, those without brackets are rewards for series-restricted category. Badge Exchange Ranking reward Duel Fes Badges has no expiry date, and can be used to exchange for various items. Note: i) Special Ticket (January) has deadline on both exchangeable and usable dates, which is same as New Year Gacha that held since 31 Dec 2017 15:00 JST. ii) Special Ticket (January) will be deleted from inventory automatically once expired, which means it cannot be carried forward. iii) Maximum level of exchangeable UR++ Weapon and 6-Star Characters are 80 and 99 respectively, and cannot LB. During Battle Below are the adjustments made for this version. Thing might subject to change afterwards. *Enemy is non-elemental. * Initial starting LC is fixed to 50 per battle for each category. * Enemy will not take any actions that cause damage. * No neutral circle tiles appear this time, heart tiles appear instead. * Enemy will cast all tile-flip attack based on quest type on seventh turn. * Battle is force-end after eight turns. (Delayers are still effective.) Stamina A separated stamina bar (BP) will be used for damage ranking. * Players have five BP slots, consume one BP per attempt. * Each hour will auto-refill one BP. * Event Crystal can be used for quick full BP refill. Players can get one piece of BP refill fragments per day via log-in bonus from 30 Dec 2017 15:00 JST to 3 Jan 2018 23:00 JST. However, please note that crystals obtained from log-in bonus cannot be carried forward. Category:Events